


His Favorite Deputy Ch.2

by TinyBear93



Series: His Favorite Deputy(Toy Story) [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Gen, Toy Story - Freeform, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Deputy Ch.2

I slept unusually dreamless that night, which was uncommon  
for me, I always dreamed something at night. I opened my eyes slowly,  
and blinked the fog out of them before rolling over onto my back. It was  
incredibly bright in here. Morning. My heavy eyes stared up at the popcorn  
ceiling . Usually, waking up this early in the morning scrambled my brain, and  
I couldn't think quite right. That's just what happened because, it took me  
longer than it should have to realize that we didn't have popcorn ceilings  
in our house, it was practically brand new.

I blinked at it, confused, and I rolled onto my left side. I almost  
jumped out of the bed when I realized that I wasn't in my own room  
anymore. I rubbed my eyes, but the same scene came back at me,  
and I realized that everything in the room seemed really huge. I raised  
my head from the pillow, and sat up, looking around. The walls had  
white paneling along the bottom, and were painted blue, with yellow  
stars. The floor was hardwood, something I definitely didn't have in  
my room.

I crawled to the side of the bed, huge drop. I gulped. I knew  
I had to get down sooner or later, so I gripped the comforter, and  
slowly propelled my way down, until I could hop to the floor with  
no problem. My jaw dropped as I looked up and saw the towering  
objects in the room. I was really freaked out then, and I walked  
timidly around the floor, hugging myself. I turned a corner around the  
bed, and saw something that astounded me.

"Hey, mornin' sleepyhead!" Slinky said, wagging his tail.

"You're finally up!" Rex joined in, waving his little arms. My eyes  
got wide.

"S-Slinky? Rex?" I stuttered, and they nodded.

"We was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up!" Slinky continued.  
"You've been waiting…for me?" I asked, and then I looked around, seeing  
a lot more toys. There was Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, and Hamm, and all of Andy's  
little knick-knack toys. A little too late, I saw Jessie running towards me.

"YEEEE-HAWW!" She yelled, grabbing me up and squeezing me so  
hard that she lifted me into the air. "Hey, how are ya? Haven't seen ya in  
a while, kiddo!" she was grinning from head to toe, and I sure was happy  
to see her, even if I was still confused.

"Hi, Jessie!" I said, smiling.  
"Wow, you sure have grown!" she said, and I chuckled.  
"Yeah, well it's been a long time…" and for a brief moment, I frowned,  
but I didn't let Jessie see. I turned to the others.  
"How are all of you? Hamm? Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, Slink?" I asked.  
"Fine!" They all said in unison. Then Jessie spoke up.  
"Don't forget Bullseye!" she said smiling as Bullseye galloped up to me.  
"Hey there Bullseye!" I said, giving him a scratch behind the ears, and he  
licked my face. It tickled me, and I giggled. "Alright Bullseye, alright, hahahaha,  
that tickles!" I said, and he stopped, looking shy.

"Oooooh!" I heard this, and knew exactly what it was. The Little Green Men  
hobbled over to me, hugging my legs. "We have missed you!" they all said  
together, I had to smile.

"I missed all of you too!" I said, patting each one of them on the head.  
Just then, I looked up and saw Buzz walking up to me.  
"Hey, Jamie!" he said, and shook my hand.  
"Hey, Buzz!" I said, and that's when I really started to smile.  
"Jessie's right, you have grown! I haven't seen you since you were a  
little girl! How old are you now, anyway?" he asked.  
"Sixteen." I said. His eyes widened, and he whistled in surprise.  
"Wow…" he marveled, and I walked forward and gave him a little hug,  
making him smile wide. "Welcome back." He said, and I nodded. Suddenly,  
we all heard someone clear their throat loudly.


End file.
